sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tess Tsukyomi
Backstory (WIP) Tess was born in a village called Hill Valley. She was born as what's called an Elementless (description of what an Elementless is in the Magic and Abilities category). She was unable to graduate from the Mage academy 3 times because her Requip spell could not let Tess summon her dual blades called Cutlass. It crushed her because she was so determined to become a hunter after she graduate and the reason she wanted to be a hunter was so she could kill the monster who killed her parents. The same night on graduation night, her village was attacked by demons and was able to summon Cutlass to fight off the demons with her life long companion and guardian Tasogare. She joined the Hill Valley guildhall after that. a couple weeks later, her village was attacked again this time by the same demon who murdered Tess's parents. Her name was Demeter. Tess fought Demeter but was killed, and the reason for her to come back was to become a half-demon. (WIP) Appearance Physical Description Tess Tsukyomi is a brown eyed mobian lioness with purple colored fur and hair. She stands 5'06" tall, with a 3'03" long tail, and weighs 145 lbs. Her chest, abdomen and the inside portion of her ears are white, while muzzle is cream colored. Her bangs, the tips of her ears, the marks on her arms/hands and legs/feet, and the tip of her tail are blue. On her arms/hands and legs/feet, she has a teardrop shaped marking. On the back of her hands, the teardrop shaped mark runs from her wrist to the middle of the back of the hand. The marking is mirrored on the bottom of each arm/hand where it runs from the wrist to the palm of her hand. On her legs/feet, the teardrop marking runs from her ankles to the middle of her feet. - Clothing Primary Outfit She wears a pink long sleeved shirt, a short black skirt, and sky blue 1 inch thick heel boots. The sleeves of the shirt ends at the tip of the stripe on her arms, while a yellow star is printed on the chest of the shirt. There are two black diamonds at the knees and four hearts--two per side--on the ankles of the pants. Each of the boots have a black stripe across it. The left boot has a pink stripe running down it, beneath the black stripe with a purple heart at the toe of the boot. The right boot has a purple stripe running down it, beneath the black stripe with a pink heart at the toe of the boot. - Secondary Outfit A black V neck short sleeve shirt, dark blue pants, and mavue, flat heeled boots. The shirt has light purple designs on the edges and a maroon shaped diamond shape cut into the bottom. Her pants have purple lining that run from the crotch to slightly passed the knee of the pants. The boots have a light blue "V" on the front to the sides. The sole of the boots go above the heel of the boot and has a blue like "gem" attached to the heel. - Accessories Primary Outfit Accessories A pair of sky blue gloves with pink fingers and a faded purplish pink at the sleeves of the gloves with 2 ribbons attached to each glove. A light purple watch worn on the left wrist in the glove, 3 thin bracelets (2 blue and 1 black) worn on the right wrist, and a necklace with a light blue gem wrapped in silver wire. - Secondary Outfit Accessories A pair of light blue gloves that are slightly passed the wrist. A necklace with a light blue gem wrapped in silver wire. A silver belt that is mostly hidden by the shirt. - - Personality Tess's personality are that of a tsundere. though she can be shy and has a bit of a short temper (not always though), she also has a happy and kind personality that makes people want to get to know her despite the fact that she is a half-demon. Though in battle, she's calm, confident, serious, and focused. Nothing stands in her way when it comes to doing her job as a Demon Hunter. When she isn't on a job, she's usually laid back. Her tsundere quality also consists that she gets a little anxiety when she's nervous making herself opened to talking to new people a little nerve wrecking for her, depending on who she's meeting with. If it's when she meets a client on a job, she doesn't get nervous. But, does she have a love interest? Not exactly. She doesn't really think about love very often. But when someone teases her, Tess goes into full on tsundere mode and her temper rises. - Hobbies Tess has a few hobbies when she isn't on a job such as playing video games, star gazing at night, listening to music such as rock and metal. Sometimes she listens to music that's relaxing as well. She also likes sewing to make plushes and outfits for her pets, cooks amazing meals. Her signature dishes are prime rib roast, mac 'n cheese (who doesn't love that? I mean really), fruit salad, chocolate cake, and different flavors of cookies. - Pets Tess has quite a few pets. Darla Darla is a unicorn that Tess saved from goblin bandits. What's more is that she is the daughter of an ancient unicorn as well. Darla's magic consists of light, ice and lightning. She's also a healer as well. Darla was the first pet she took in. Tess takes her to places for jobs every now and then but Tess also has a motorcycle and she uses that when she doesn't feel okay for Darla to be with her on dangerous jobs or places that are so far away. Darla can be a little stubborn sometimes but she has a loyal spirit and is willing to assist Tess in anyway she can. Darla stays in a stable at either near Tess's house or the stable next to the guildhall. She also has a friend named Persephone, which is a pegasus. Sometimes when Darla is friendly with someone, you'd have to get to know her. And when Tess and Darla met, their bond was unlike any other. Rex and Cinder Rex is an ice demon dog and is older brother to a fire demon dog named Cinder. They're the size of Great Danes but with the looks of Doberman pincers. Rex is black and brown with the blue spiked collar and Cinder is reddish brown and brown with the red spiked collar. They were both originally Demeter's pets but Demeter was abusive towards the 2 dogs. When Tess found the demon dogs, she was on a job with another demon hunter. They fought the demon dogs and after hearing the situation the Rex and Cinder were in, the Demon Hunter was going to slay them but Tess stopped the Demon Hunter and decided to take both Rex and Cinder in as her pets. Now, Rex and Cinder are enjoying life with their new master in their new home. Sometimes the 2 dogs help Tess out in rough situations. When go out in public (like different places not just into Hill Valley), they disguise themselves as normal dogs so they wouldn't scare anyone. However, they can remain in their true form as long as no one gets too intimidated. one of Rex and Cinder's abilities is that they can split their mouths opened and launch some powerful blasts. Sometimes they open their mouths like that when they're threatened. They can also disguise themselves to look like normal dogs. Lily the alien - Abilities and Magic Due to her ability to use both Light and Shadow, there are several abilities that Tess can use. She also has access to abilities that aren't attached to her ability to control both Light and Shadow. Below are a list of her abilities: Magic * Illusion Magic * Sleep Magic * Light Magic * Shadow Magic * Shadow Devil Slayer Magic * Requip - General Abilities *Fast running speeds *Running on all fours *Teleportation *Transformation *Healing Factor - Shadow Abilities *Manipulating Shadow to look like another element (fire, lightning, etc.) *Using Shadow during the day and night. *Manipulating her shadow magic into different shapes even claws. - Light Abilities *Healing (mainly) While Tess normally only uses her light abilities for casting healing spells, she is able to use it for attacking. The downside of this is that using it this way causes her to get exhausted. Combining her light and shadow powers, she can cast a very powerful attacking spell that she calls Star Shot. Casting this spell doesn't tire her out, but she can only use it two or three times before it can exhaust her. However there is a combination spell that will tire her out. It's called Ying-Yang Dragon. This is a last resort spell. If she uses that spell, it will tire her out completely. There was one times where Tess used it twice and was in a coma for two weeks and an attack like that can leave her venerable. - Spells Tess uses different kinds of spells including her Shadow Devil Slayer Spells. Here are some spells she uses: 'Shadow Flare' Shadow flare is manipulated shadow aura that looks and feels, and even burns like fire, but it's only shadow aura manipulated to have the same effects as fire does. - 'Midnight Shock' Midnight Shock is manipulated shadow aura that looks feels like lightning, but it's shadow aura manipulated to have the same effects like lightning does - 'Shadow Claws' The Shadow Claw is manipulated shadow aura that are in the shape of claws. There are 2 types of Shadow Claws Tess uses, one is when she snaps her fingers, and a giant Shadow Claw(s) shoots out of the ground. That type of claw is used when Tess is falling and she needed a safe landing or when she uses it to restrain and/or crush someone/something. The second type is when aura is around her hands and she shapes the aura into claws that are 3 times bigger then her hands. she can use them to cause deep slashes, and even cut trees to bits. Sadly they don't cut boulders to bits, just leave gash marks. - Elementless someone who uses magic are born with no element (like fire or water for example) or their element is dormant. Forms Tess has a few forms being a half demon. Here are some forms that she currently has. Base Form Tess's base form is what she's always is. - Demon Form Tess's demon form is a bit raw. her attacks like her physical strength and magic are 3 times more powerful then when she's not in her demon form. There are times where she has a difficult time controlling her demon form like her demonic instincts taking over but it's only temporary. Like for example, she's in demon form surrounded by a big horde of demons, her demonic instincts take over and slaughters the demons within minutes. Her demon form is raw and nearly untamed. - Chaotic Demon Form/Rage Form The Chaotic Demon Form/Rage Form is an enraged form that Tess has no control of. She first goes through a mode called "Rage Mode" and if she's enraged enough, red aura shoots causing her to transform into her Chaotic Demon Form/ Rage Form. When she does, she leaves a trail of burnt prints on the ground, the air in the area gets hot, and the sky turns blood read. Physical contact is something that should be avoided because if the opponent touched Tess's skin, the skin burns the opponent. all of her attacks are stronger then her Demon Form. She basically sacrificed her defense for attack which leads to her being the monster that she's become. - Human Human form is basically a version of her. In her human form, she doesn't have purple hair, she's actually a brunette. her eyes remain brown unless she demonizes. in the human version, the forms have human features as well. powers are still the same. there isn't a change in power really, the only thing that changes is her appearance. She used to have glasses because her vision wasn't in perfect condition. But now her vision is the normal 20-20 vision and no longer needs glasses. Gallery tess_tsukuyomi_the_lioness_ref_sheet_2018_2019_by_sapphiredragon49_dcttwjg.png|Reference Sheet dive_through_the_sky_by_sapphiredragon49_dae0hwj-fullview.jpg stop_wasting_my_time_by_sapphiredragon49_d9h3szm-fullview.jpg never_hold_back_by_sapphiredragon49_d91y0da-fullview.jpg stars_by_sapphiredragon49_d98wh6n-fullview.jpg old time's sake(bg).png Category:Females Category:Good